Naminé
Naminé is a major character from Kingdom Hearts. She is the Nobody of Kairi. She was born when Sora became a Heartless, in order to free Kairi's heart. Background Personality Due to the unusual nature of her birth, Naminé was born without memories and initially believed she lacked emotions. Because of this, Naminé was an obedient Nobody who acted upon whatever order was given as it was the only guidance she had. She had a timid and introverted personality as a result, and lacked determination, although she seemed to enjoy drawing as an outlet. It was only after she realized that her abilities had horrible consequences on others did she realize that she possesses true emotions, as her actions against Sora and the danger she put him in left her feeling guilty and responsible. She starts deciding for herself because of this guilt by rebelling against Organization XIII, in favor of helping those she had manipulated, leading to her becoming more determined in herself. Physical appearance As the Nobody of Kairi, Naminé tames the form of a 14-year old girl with blue eyes. She shares Kairi's physique, but unlike Kairi, Naminé's hair is blonde instead of auburn, and longer than Kairi's. For attire, she wears a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals decorated with flowers. In 358/2 Days, Naminé appears taller and more mature, but nothing else changes. Powers and abilities Naminé possesses the ability to control memories, specifically those of Sora's due to being formed from Sora's soul and body, as well as the ones of those who are connected to Sora. By manipulating the "links" of the memory, she can even sever them completely, turning the victim into little more than an empty shell. Naminé can also turn objects affected by the altered memories into the forms they appear in them. With memories of Kairi, Naminé can cover Kairi's image with her own, but she cannot completely remove Kairi's presence due to being her Nobody. In addition, those with a strong connection of Sora cannot completely forget him, as evidenced by Kairi, who slightly remembered Sora while everyone Sora encountered had completely forgotten about Sora's existence. The drawback to this ability is that, while Naminé can manipulate memories with ease, reverting the memory to its original state is difficult when the person is incomplete, such as the case with Roxas and Xion's existences preventing Sora's restoration from progressing and finishing. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Naminé, having become a captive of the Organization, resides in the upper floors of Castle Oblivion. When Sora is led into the castle, Naminé is forced by Marluxia and his partner Larxene to manipulate Sora's memories, slowly causing Sora and his companions to forget many of their friends. At the same time, he is led to believe that Naminé herself is a very important friend that he had forgotten, though in truth they had never met before. Sora undergoes this manipulation so that Marluxia can have Sora become a puppet under Naminé's control, giving Marluxia the ability to overthrow the Superior. Even Kairi is soon forgotten, being replaced by Naminé, and the promise made between Sora and Kairi and her lucky charm take on new forms to reflect the replacement. Being motivated by these false memories, Sora continues to ascend Castle Oblivion when he realizes that she is being held against her will by the Organization. In the case of Sora's memories of Kairi, Kairi had someone who cared very deeply for her while Naminé was all alone in the world, and this motivated her to replace Kairi with herself in Sora's heart. Meanwhile, Naminé is also forced to implant false memories into the Riku Replica, so that he thinks he is the real Riku. However, like Sora, he believes that Naminé is his long lost friend, and that he made the same promise to Naminé that Sora did, and even has an identical lucky charm (though this one is only a transformed card). Naminé's conscience eventually allows her to overcome her loneliness and fears, and she goes to reveal herself to Sora after being released by the two-faced Axel. She appears to Sora in the memory version of Destiny Islands as he is conversing with the memory version of Naminé. She tells him that she had never been in his heart, despite what his memories show him, and to look for a faint glimmer of light in the deepest regions of his heart, for that light is the person special to him. Back in the halls of Castle Oblivion, Sora confronts Naminé, realizing that she is not the person special to him. Just then, the replica arrives, but is defeated. When Sora tries to help him, the replica catches Sora off-guard and strikes him, and is about to move in for the finishing blow, but Naminé quickly shatters the replica's false memories completely, knocking him unconscious. Then, Larxene arrives to finish Sora off, but she ends up defeated when she makes the mistake of incurring Sora's wrath by harming Naminé. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Females Category:Heroines